This proposal seeks the continuation of the University of Chicago Diabetes Research and Training Center. The Center is an interdepartmental and cooperative endeavor involving more than 70 investigators. The aims of the Center are: 1) to foster diabetes and endocrinology research in a supportive, integrative, collaborative and multidisciplinary environment; 2) to enhance the clinical and basic research capabilities of established diabetes investigators; 3) to encourage investigators not involved in diabetes research to become interested in pursuing problems related to diabetes and endocrinology; 4) to develop and implement programs for the training of both health care professionals and diabetic patients in the diagnosis and management of diabetes; 5) to facilitate the transfer of newer research findings to the clinical arena where they may be formally considered in terms of the pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of the disease; and 6) to inform others in both professional and lay settings of the accomplishments, opportunities and advancements in diabetes research and training. This application contains proposals for three separate components; the Basic Biomedical Research component, the Administrative Core Component and the Demonstration and Education component. The Basic Biomedical Research component consists of four Core Laboratories to foster diabetes research, and a Pilot and Feasibility Program to foster the participation of younger and established investigators in research related to diabetes. The Administrative Core Component is responsible for overseeing the operation of the Center as a whole. The Demonstration and Education Component consists of an Education Resource Core and a Demonstration Unit. Taken together, these objectives and components define The University of Chicago DRTC.